LEGO Minifigures Online Wiki:Chat/Logs/4 June 2016
01:43 Hello :P 01:44 o/ 01:44 waiting for your name to pop green xD 01:44 you red dot :P 01:44 XD 01:44 Why? :P 01:44 Oh 01:45 I see now XD 01:45 This game takes forever to load on my computer 01:45 rip xP 01:45 It says it's not responding, but it does this everytime :P 01:45 Game chat still "Broken"? :P 01:46 yes xD 01:46 *sigh* 01:46 Suuuure it's broken :P 01:46 I tried "complimenting" the GMs and devs when asking them about it with hopes to actually get some stuff, buuuuuut, I got nothing q.q 01:46 Nothing beats a brand new game with imaginative music when you first play it... :P 01:47 Get used to that man... :P :P 01:47 Trying to think up a new voxel item to make, but my brain is flat Right now :P 01:47 flat? or peanut-sized? :P 01:48 jk xD 01:48 Both :P :P 01:48 Except I'm not really the "dumb" one :P 01:48 oh, you don't wanna go there >:D 01:48 *sighs* 01:48 * Zoomyman3612 Just walks away :P 01:49 Perhaps the reason I appear dumb is I'm usually the one who chats the most :P 01:50 maybe :P 01:50 Been too long since I've been here. :P 01:51 I will be remembered for my insane grinding and my extreme closeness with Mr. Gold/S14 Golden Glow :P 01:51 Because I was second by about 30 and 2 seconds :P :P 01:52 I hop here everyday, hoping to catch someone, I only catch vic, and even he's barely on, or I miss him and only notice after he's close to going :P 01:52 xD 01:52 WOw XD 01:52 DOes he come on wiki chat? 01:52 yeah, check the logs :P 01:52 Oh XD 01:52 well, the logs for the last 2 days >.> 01:53 Not many players ingame anymore :S 01:53 Kinda sad 01:53 I was hoping many would come as a "last summer blast" but... ;-; 01:53 Meh, We will host an event ;) 01:54 hopefully xD 01:54 I think we should have (if chat is fixed) a large gathering of users in hub, head to dino rise and compete in a LC run challenge with one wiki member in each team (E.g maybe 6-10 teams) and afterwards we chat in the hub :P 01:54 both of us build :P 01:54 Ok :P 01:55 6-10? good luck getting that many people xD 01:55 Is jewel thief good? :P 01:55 NO! 01:55 sorry :P 01:56 well, you attack with her, high chance she'll kill me q.q 01:56 Wait 01:56 I think the glitch is fixed :P 01:56 it is? :P 01:56 oh it is xD 01:58 That went well :P 02:05 wait, 13 more days :o 02:05 Tech is good :P 02:05 13 more days for...? :P 02:05 tech is bae <3 02:06 and 13 days for 2 year anniversary! >:D 02:06 XD 02:06 no seriously :P 02:06 Happy birthday LMO, you are suffering a slow and painful death :P 02:08 sad thing is, it's probably going down at the 2 year anniversary of it's official launch :P 02:08 I can't find the strength in Nature sadly XD 02:08 Probably :P 02:10 nature: I use tennis, diva and chicken :P 02:10 I forgot how much people loved the chicken XD 02:10 may or may not switch out chicken for any other sponge builder :P 02:10 I think I used elf, diva, and robot, but I can't remember :P 02:11 builder/defender* 02:12 meh, I don 02:12 don't like 2 AoE out of element :P 02:12 XD 02:12 You can die fast :P 02:14 I did what I did best >.< 02:14 rip robot q.q 02:15 options --> customer service --> unstick me 02:15 I know :P 02:15 nvm :P 02:15 I've had to use it before XD XD 02:15 02:15 who instead of robot? q.q 02:15 Alien Trooper :S 02:15 no, robot died .-. 02:16 I'll use galaxy patrol, at least his ult is useful :P 02:16 Your robot died? 02:16 yes ;-; 02:16 Ouch 02:17 wow 02:17 shadow, tech, magic ;-; 02:17 Lucky us :P :P 02:17 RNG sure loves us, watch us get nature next :p 02:18 No, we will get nature on level 20-25 :P 02:18 light next? xD 02:18 Yes :P 02:19 Sponge is OP XD 02:19 02:19 imagine, chicken lvl on lvl 24 nature q.q 02:19 Ah JOY... 02:19 XD 02:20 LC in space :( 02:20 I tried chicken lvl 11 tech solo q.q 02:20 oh crud, with dinos ;-; 02:20 What makes this so hard anyways? 02:22 Why is my wizard so fast? XD 02:22 all your characters are randomly :P 02:23 Oh :P 02:23 what makes what hard? dinos? or LC in S? :P 02:23 LC in S :P 02:23 dinos, well, they have dragons in the mix too, LC in S, 2nd boss is almost ALWAYS glitched :P 02:23 I know it's hard, I just don't get why :P 02:23 Oh XD 02:24 Same with CS guy level XD 02:24 you saw the 3 of them, 1 had ~50k, 3 had ~50k, 2 had ~150k q.q 02:25 afk for a min :P 02:25 Ok :P 02:26 AFK for a bit too :P 02:26 Won't be long :P 02:28 back 02:28 Back 02:28 XD 02:30 after this lvl, pray for tech q.q 02:31 What does that thing shoot? XD 02:31 02:31 Lost wizard 02:31 Man I suck at LC now XD 02:31 it's ok :P 02:31 RIP 02:31 SEE! :P 02:32 if we die, it's your fault >:( :P 02:32 at least no chickens yet :P 02:32 Ouch :P 02:34 crashed 02:34 ;-; 02:35 Hurry! 02:35 YOu lost both nature figures 02:35 Yet your Diva somehow survived XD XD 02:35 02:35 I lost CS guy 02:35 But managed to defeat that group XD 02:36 R.I.P... 02:36 if diva's alive, I can make it :P 02:39 ;-; 02:39 R.I.P :P 02:40 I didn't do very well... 02:40 NEW PART :3 02:40 frightening knight body, just his head left :P 02:40 Got a new figure :P 02:40 Nice :P 02:40 who? :P 02:41 vroom? :P 02:42 You'll see :P :P 02:42 Where are you? XD 02:42 yey <3 02:42 NVM :P 02:42 now tech is better for you :P 02:42 Yay :P 02:43 if only astronaut was light/nature xD 02:43 Nature :P 02:43 Light isn't a bad element :P 02:43 Last run :P 02:43 light isn't good tho :P 02:43 k :P 02:43 light is in the middle xD 02:43 Yay 02:43 We are off to a bad start. 02:43 hey, we were good at start bad at end, maybe it's the other way around :P 02:44 XD 02:45 hopefully tons of isle of smash and candy mayhems too :P 02:47 Yeah :P 02:47 yey, another isle of smash <# 02:47 <3 * 02:53 yas xD 02:56 robot died, AGAIN q.q 02:56 Who did you lose? 02:56 Oh 02:57 business man time :P 02:57 You can't get me to sell my robot to you :p 02:58 :P 02:59 I wish these mobs commonly dropped Potions :P :P 02:59 I remember back before alien trooper, how tech was THE WORST :P 02:59 yeah, I'm only at 59 pots rn q.q 03:00 I have 396 :P 03:01 396? o.o 03:01 396 Health potions :P 03:01 GIB ME :# 03:01 XD 03:01 R.I.P Gatekeeper >:) 03:03 XD 03:03 Goodbye. :( :P 03:03 it's light, how bad could it be? :P 03:04 Now I see YOU want to jinx us :P 03:04 using a speedie, and a useless builder xD 03:06 yey :# 03:06 :3* 03:08 jungle arena, another easy lvl :# 03:08 Stick together? :P 03:09 yes plz :P 03:11 2 5* light strikers + diva, ez :P 03:12 EZ death though? :P 03:12 What's up guys? 03:13 Ohhh, LC. :P 03:13 Hey :P 03:13 What level? :P 03:15 I have been summoned 03:15 Man I am NOT doing well 03:15 Glad you listened to the summoning. :p 03:15 XD Hey Yoshi :P 03:15 LC? Ugh... 03:15 How can you stand to play that game? :P :P :P :P :P 03:16 Sorry i'm enjoying the :P s 03:16 Is chat still not working? :P 03:16 Actually, I haven't done it in forever :P 03:16 Nope 03:16 It's busted :P 03:16 haven't seen em for a while :P :P :P 03:16 I haven't even played in forever. :P 03:16 Aw, darn. :P 03:16 Almost got Farmer :P 03:16 Yes, this :P has been missed. 03:16 I haven't played for real since like Jan 03:16 :P 03:16 GUYS :3 03:16 XD 03:16 I haven't played for real since longer that that. xD 03:16 I mean I went on every now and then 03:16 I only used to go on to talk. :P 03:16 Hey Lav! 03:17 I went on to test out series 15 minifigs 03:17 :P 03:17 I HAVE A PREDICTION 03:17 WYNNIE WILL COME 03:17 LMO will close? :P :P 03:17 My Secretary :D 03:17 Lol, that's cause she was summoned Orange. :P 03:17 Yeah. 03:17 Ah, I can blow her up then :P 03:17 We have been summoning peeps 03:17 * Zoomyman3612 pulls explosives out of closet 03:17 A-who-wa-eh-ah-ho-ho-ho 03:18 anyone got spare S15 codes? xP 03:18 Nop. :P 03:19 ugh ;-; 03:19 Yes but they are my bros :P 03:19 * Wyn17 blows zoomy up before he can blow me 03:19 wow hey wyn :P 03:19 HEY! 03:19 * Orangeyoshi.one celebrates in all the blasts 03:19 * Zoomyman3612 left before Wyn arrived and wyn merely blew up a decoy :P 03:19 Yo, it's a celebration! 03:19 1 part away from 2 guys, and 2 parts away from 2 .-. 03:19 bumer :P 03:19 We got a party starting here :P :P 03:20 Yessirrr! 03:20 imma afk for a bit :P 03:20 :( 03:20 Have a good afk :( 03:20 Just make sure you come back. :P 03:20 I'm farming potions in DR :P 03:21 Potion farming woot woot... 03:21 My only wish: to get 400 potions before the game closes :P 03:21 Just get a rock/dumbbell/whatever... pull out the disco diva with sponge... let it go for a whole night/day... 03:21 I had over 1,000 at some point 03:22 I don't even know what I had. :P 03:22 But then I had a potion blowing party with Denim. 03:23 xD 03:23 WHY? XD 03:24 * Wyn17 says nothing for a while for no apparent reason 03:17 Lol, that's cause she was summoned Orange. :P 03:17 Ah, I can blow her up then :P 03:18 Nop. :P 03:19 Yes but they are my bros :P 03:19 wow hey wyn :P 03:19 * Zoomyman3612 left before Wyn arrived and wyn merely blew up a decoy :P 03:19 bumer :P 03:19 We got a party starting here :P :P 03:20 imma afk for a bit :P 03:20 :( 03:20 Have a good afk :( 03:20 Just make sure you come back. :P 03:20 I'm farming potions in DR :P 03:21 My only wish: to get 400 potions before the game closes :P 03:22 I don't even know what I had. :P 03:24 Cuz we had nothing better to do I guess. 03:24 Uh oh... 03:24 I didn't give that disease to you did I? : O 03:24 No 03:24 well yoshi slapped me before slapping you so maybe 03:25 *facepalms...* 03:25 * Zoomyman3612 is confused but puts on a hazmat suit anyway :P 03:25 It's ok it's just contagious lameness 03:25 Oh :P 03:26 you'll be fine cuz it only affects normal brains 03:26 I can't be lame, I'm immune :P :P :P 03:26 exactly :P 03:26 I didn't slap y'all, Swampy did!!! 03:26 and he has iron legs!! :P 03:26 All these years and I thought they were stuffed... 03:26 with fluff... 03:26 * Zoomyman3612 slaps Wyn for no reason but leaves a big red handprint :P :P 03:27 :angry: 03:27 (angry) 03:27 :( (heartbroken) :P :P :P 03:27 Oh 03:27 (frustrated) 03:27 Dang it :P 03:27 Is it the angry face that you do on the other place Wyn? :P 03:27 Yeah, probably :P 03:27 LOL 03:27 I made custom emotes on another wiki :P :P 03:27 heartbroken? 03:28 lol wait which one 03:28 (brokenheart) 03:28